Realized Loneliness
by spnfanRachael
Summary: Riley runs into the Winchester boys on a mission to find someone to ease her loneliness. In an attempt to escape them she accidentally reveals who she really is. Can she get away from them without risking her emotions or is she trapped.
1. Meeting Sam

Hey everyone, so I've started a new series. This first part might be a bit unclear but it'll get better. Please review and let me know if I should continue, it only takes a second and lets me know that people are actually interested in reading.

Chapter 1:

The loneliness can consume you if you don't find a way to smoother its' ache once in a while. I was at that point again, the point where if I didn't do something about it I would no longer be in control. It has been more frequent lately. Being on the road alone for days does that to you. For me, personally, the only way to soothe it is to fall into bed with a guy who I deem attractive enough to grace my sheets. A human touch, the feel of skin upon skin… it eases my pain, even if it is only briefly.

So, again I found myself in a sleazy highway biker bar searching for another man, and another night of mindless passion. The barstool was wobbly and slightly uncomfortable but I figured the more I drank the less I would feel it's tough surface.

"One more." I said tapping my fingers on the bar signaling for another Jack Daniels.

"That's four now honey, your tabs up to sixteen bucks." The old guy who I assumed owned the hellhole.

"I can handle my liquor."

"Bet you can handle your men too." He said giving me a wink.

"I too much for you to handle cupcake, try your luck down the bar." I snarled turning my back on the bar and gazing around for the first time that night to see if anyone met my standards.

I hadn't noticed the dartboard at the back when I walked in, but now it caught my eye. Not that I was particularly interested in darts, more so the two guys playing. One had short sandy hair and the other was tall, really tall, with scruffy brown hair. They both looked fit, maybe did construction for a living. I couldn't see their faces, only the back of them but so far they were up to par. I pulled my long wavy brown hair over one shoulder and crossed my jean-clad legs. They were getting short on beer so they'd soon be headed over to the bar.

I knew I was attractive; I had a good body, smoky grey eyes, and full lips, plus confidence always helps. Not that I'm cocky or anything, I just know how to use my body to my advantage. It has come in handy many times, in various situations.

Just as the taller one turned towards me I licked my full red lips and raised my glass to take a drag, my eyes gazed at him over the rim. I had caught his attention, and he was definitely my type: tall, dark and unbelievably handsome. He had defined facial features, deep brown eyes, and that brooding expression which usually makes guys more mysterious, therefore more attractive.

I leaned back on the bar and watched him as he walked over, swirling what was left of my drink in the glass. He had a strut, not a purposeful one, it was obvious his companion was the cocky one, but a way of walking which symbolized he knew he's attractive.

"Two beers please." He requested slapping a ten on the counter.

The old guy placed them on the bar. "Anything for you sweetheart?" He asked making me swirl on my stool.

"Yeah you can top me up."

"I got that for ya." The tall guy said taking the seat beside me and placing a five down.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." That always works for guys, buying the lonely girl at the bar a drink. It's like foreplay for them.

"Anytime, you a local?" He asked taking in my long legs, and toned body as he asked.

"Nah, just passing through. Your not a local I can tell." I responded. To be honest I didn't know where my job was going to take me. Things had been slow lately, but no point in finding a home when the road is where you feel the most comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm on a road trip with my brother Dean." He gestured towards the back of the room. "Where you from?"

"Here and there, got that army brat thing going for me." I said as a way of explanation.

"Yeah, pretty much the same story. I'm Sam." He reached out a large hand, which I took.

"Riley Brooks, nice to meet you Sam. You got a last name?" He had a firm hand shake, which lasted a little too long. Not that it was a bad thing. I felt electricity at the touch, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Uh huh, it's Winchester." As soon as he said that I froze and pulled my hand away; I knew that name. He was a hunter, and not one I was particularly interested in being acquainted with. I didn't like working with other hunters, it only meant danger, and opportunity for mistakes. Now I had some how managed to get myself somewhat involved with the Winchester boys, who in this business were very well known by both sides.

I had known their dad; he used to work with my parents occasionally, but I had never met his boys only heard of them through the grape vine. They were good, like their dad, but dangerous because of their skill.

"I have to go, nice to meet you Sam."

"You're leaving? At least finish your drink." He said a little shocked.

"You're not driving anywhere my dear." The bartender laughed at me. "You've had five Daniels, no way in hell you're leavin' my bar with that much alcohol in your system. Maybe your little friend here will give you a ride."

"I'd be happy to." Sam smiled at me. He had a nice smile; it was sincere and made his eyes light up.

"Thanks, but I'm fine really, I have to go."

I slid off the uncomfortable stool, and started making progress towards the door. I could feel their eyes on me. I would just walk back to the motel. I had walked here anyways. I could feel my legs shaking making me aware of how much booze I had actually consumed. '_Great, I'm slightly drunk and surrounded by the most hated boys in the supernatural world.' _I thought. As I went through the door I could feel her presence, a demon for sure, her energy was definitely that of something that had experienced hell.

"I know who you are." A sultry female voice stated behind me. I reached into my jacket and wrapped my fingers around a bottle of holy water; my other hand traced the pentagram tattoo I had on my hipbone.

"And who am I?" I responded not turning around, instead I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel her coming closer, circling towards me.

"Come one Riley, let's not play stupid here, we both know what each other is capable of." She whispered in my ear.

"Most people underestimate me." I knew it was coming, the inevitable toss against a wall.

"How predictable of you." I said as she approached me her eyes invisible in the dark.

I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on the evil in her. "Expel!" I shouted just as her grip tightened around my throat. She let out a deafening scream and the black cloud rushed out of her. The body sunk to the ground and her release on me was gone as I fell onto the ground as well. I sat there for a few minutes waiting for the nausea to pass and my strength to return. When I looked up Dean was already assisting the poor girl, and Sam stood over me.

"Are you a hunter? How did you do that?" He looked completely shocked when I finally raised my eyes to his.

This is the point I always dread. I hate having to tell people what I am, and how I do things. This time it was worse, because this time it was the Winchesters and I knew they wouldn't take a simple explanation as an answer.

Thanks for reading guys; please review so I know if I should continue, again it only takes a second and if you review I'll also read your stories. Criticism is always appreciated!


	2. Explanations

Hey Guys, so I didn't get any reviews, and I feel like I sorta wrote myself into a dead end in the first chapter so this one is just sort of to get me onto the next chapter... hopefully it will be better than this one. If you're reading thanks!!

Chapter 2:

I really just wanted to avoid the inevitable, but that's the thing about inevitable… it always happens unfortunately. I looked up at Sam and took the hand he was holding out to me. As soon as his grasp firmed around my wrist I pulled myself up and we let go quickly. If he was any other guy I would be on my way to a motel room but he was a Winchester who was going to demand an explanation in a few moments.

Looking over at Dean I watched him gently place the unconscious girl in the back seat of a nicely remodeled 1967 Chevy Impala and shut the door. He got in the car and drove off.

"So your left to get the story while he gets to take care of little miss possessed, then you meet back at the motel and swap tales. Right?"

"Uh, yeah something like that." Sam said looking at his feet, "So can I walk you home?"

"Sure, but I'm not making any promises Winchester."

We walked side by side for a while talking about hunts we'd been on and how our parents used to hunt together. Eventually he asked how I had done what I'd done.

"Umm, I don't really know how I'm able to do it or anything I just know that I can. There was some witch blood in my family so maybe it comes from that or something. It's not evil or anything so don't think you need to hunt me."

"Why would I hunt you? I just want to know how you did that." He laughed at my suggestion.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, there's hunters who have tried. Why do you think I hunt alone?" I could feel my strength coming back and the drunkenness subsiding.

"I didn't know you hunt alone." He replied simply.

"Yep, always. Anyways I can sorta like physiologically control demons. It's a little bit hard to explain and understand so you have to be open minded." I explained as we came near a bench, which I flopped onto patting the spot beside me. He sat down stretching his long legs out and looked at me with big brown eyes. I wished he was just another guy to ease the loneliness but my life was never that easy.

"I'm a hunter, I doubt you can get more open minded then me." He squeezed my hand urging me on.

"Okay so the way it works, is I have to really concentrate. It takes a lot of energy from me but I can like reach into the person's soul and pull out the thing blocking the real person. I think it must be really painful for the human, because it is for me too. It's pretty much like an exorcism with out the Latin chanting."

"How long does it take you to recover?"

"Usually a few hours, it depends on how strong the demon is, I can do it to objects as well but that takes a lot longer because I have to find the evil, not the soul." I explained.

"Hunters really try to kill you?"

"Sam, if you can't explain it you normally kill it right?"

"Dean would." He said causing me to lower my gaze to our feet. He lifted my chin up with his thumb. "But I like to get the whole story."

"Usually a good call." I cursed myself for being such a smartass when he was being so sweet. He ran his finger across my lips and leaned in to gently follow his fingers with his lips.

"You don't have to hide yourself behind a wall. You're just like Dean." He said standing.

We both got up and walked a little bit longer in silence. We got to small talk about age and how long we've been hunting, schooling, places we've lived and stuff like that. When we reached my second floor motel room he said him and Dean where staying about three doors down.

"All hunters think a like; biker bars and cheap dingy motel rooms, always a staple." I laughed leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, plus I think it suits the stereo type."

I raised up on my toes and brushed my lips against his.

"Thanks for being open minded Sammy." I whispered in his ear running my finger nails down his forearm.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. He kissed me hard using his tongue to tease my lips open. He tasted like spearmint and his grasp around my waist was hard. I moaned as he bit my lower lip and again when he pulled away.

"Wow, didn't know you had that in ya." I said a little shocked at how forward he was being.

"There's a lot you don't know about me… like I hate being called Sammy."

"Mmm I'll remember that," I inched backwards towards the door to my room using the key to unlock it without taking my eyes off Sam's. "Well this is my stop, see ya around Winchester."

He reached behind me and pushed the door open. "My, my Sam you are full of surprises, I didn't expect you to be so forward."

"I'm just being a gentleman and opening the door for you." He said gently pressing his lips to mine before walking off towards his room leaving me completely stunned and shocked that the sweet Sam could be so forward.

I locked the door behind me and showered. I fell asleep thinking about Sam and wondering if we'd see each other again.

* * *

So again just sort of a transition chapter, and I promise Dean will become more prominent. Please review guys even if it isn't a good review I can handle it I'm a big girl.


	3. Ferryboats and Running Partners

**Hey everyone, this was just something that popped into my head today when I was dropping my friend off at the ferry. It doesn't add a lot to the story line but I just felt inclined to write it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3:

I brushed my lips along his; it was a habit, like we would do it for the rest of our lives. I let my hand linger in his as he started to walk away, "I'll be back in two days, I promise." He reassured me. "Then it will just be the two of us for the weekend so don't make any plans."

"I wont," I promised him. "I love you."

"Love you too." With that he descended the ramp, scuffing the bottom of his black-steel toed boots on the way. He got onto the ferry just as they blew the whistle.

I moved to my car and watched the ferry pull away from the dock. I loved ferryboats, they always soothed me although I'm not sure why. I opened the door and turned the ignition on my '74 T-bird and enjoyed the roar of it's engine.

Saying good-bye to people, especially at ferries and airports always made me feel like crying like it was a final goodbye. Usually they were only going for a few days but still.

Just as I thought that I heard a loud explosion and turned in my seat to see debris and fire raining down from where the ferry had been only moments ago. The air had taken on a thick grey quality that seemed to engulf me. All around me people were running, crying, screaming but I couldn't hear them. I just watched the sot fall from the sky and tried to calm my breathing… it felt like the smoke was strangling me. I jumped a bit and looked at the hood of my car to see a black steel-toed boot, and my heart echoed the dull thud it'd just made.

I woke up in a cold sweet suffocating under the comforter. The dreams were always so vivid, just like I was reliving the moment. I threw he heavy comforter off me and pulled some yoga pants over the thong I had worn to bed. I didn't bother with a bra just slipped a tank top on and slid into my runners. _'Only three am, another sleepless night… That must have been only two hours.' _I thought sitting on the bed with my head in my hands.

The ferry thing had happened about a year ago and it continued to haunt me. I had meet Chris and we had clicked instantly, he was completely devoted to his hunting just like I was. We had been together about 6 months before buying an apartment in Seattle and starting to settle down.

The thing that got me the most was Chris had been killed in a mechanical malfunction on the boat. It had nothing to do with anything supernatural and that meant there was nothing for me to chase down. But as soon as he was gone I started hunting again, chasing anything I could kill.

Thoughts of him followed me across the country. As I chased evil the vision of that boat chased me. There was no escape and all the meaningless sex and filthy whispered words in the ears of strangers couldn't remove the smoke that continued to suffocate me. The only thing that could make it subside was drinking, fighting and being in the throws of passion with another, sometimes occasionally girls but that wasn't really my thing. If I turned up the music in my car and drove fast enough it seemed to disappear but only for moments.

I sighed deeply and stood up waiting for the nausea to pass. It took a second as I swayed on the balls of my feet, still weak from the earlier inner battle with a demon and the alcohol. I grabbed a covered knife and slid it into the back of my pants and slipped out into the slick darkness. I pulled my door shut and made sure it was locked before walking down to the ground level of the motel.

"Subtle," A smiling voice said behind me. "It looks like you have a tail."

I turned smiling at Sam and pulled the knife out of the back of my pants. "Girls gotta watch her back."

"You're not kidding," He slid the knife from my hand as he moved towards me. He turned it as he admired the detailed handle before slipping the blade out and making a noise of approval. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked handing it handle side up to me.

"No, bad dream… thought I'd go for a run, what about you?"

"Same actually, feel like taking on a running partner?" He looked at me softly, and I knew he understood. About loss and nightmares and the need to just run and see if you can escape. For the first time I took in his sweat pants and runners and plain white tee realizing we really had had the same idea.

"Sure but I go fast you better keep up." I said starting a soft jog. He stayed easily beside me keeping a steady pace.

"Maybe I should lag behind… you know watch your back for you." He suggested with an adorable lopsided grin.

"Don't make excuses because you can't keep up." I started to run and again he stayed easily beside me and even managed to talk a little as we both pushed harder and harder wanting to know the others limits. I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going but we reached a dead end at the top of an incline that over looked the small sleeping town we had stopped over in. We both stood panting as we took in the view.

"Whew, that was great Sam. Been a while since someone's been able to keep up with me." I coughed out once I caught my breath.

"Glad to hear it." He laughed and made an appreciative sound at the view.

"I know hey, how'd we end up here? I wasn't even paying attention to where we had gone."

"What ever it was worth the sort attention span. Come on I'll race you back! Even give ya a bit of a head start." He teased.

"You just want to watch my back, I can see right through you Winchester." I took off running as fast as I could the same way we had come. I could feel his eyes on me; I could feel his desire. That feeling caused a small pool of wetness at my center but I kept running. I could hear him catching up which only made me run faster. I liked to compete and besides, I had a feeling this one would have a good pay off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. I promise there definitely will be a pay off next chapter. I need some reviews though so I know if you like it. Oh! and DEan will be in the next chapter. So review... feed the hungry writer.**


	4. Princes of Darkness

**Hey everyone, thank you sooo much for all the reviews, it means a lot. I know I've been writing this story in 1****st**** person but I think I have to change it 3****rd**** person to be able to go the direction I want to. Hopefully you all understand.**

Chapter 4

Sam beat Riley back to the motel and when she caught up he was leaning against the impala with a silly grin on his face. "I won."

"Yep, too bad we didn't make a wager." She teased, panting slightly. She leaned back against the car letting their shoulders touch lightly. "So that girl… she was okay?"

"Yeah Dean said she had some minor bruising and was obviously very upset and confused but she was going to be fine." He smiled down at her, "You know what you can do is amazing right? It's a gift."

"Sometimes, but it means I'm trapped in this job. It's just a blessing the person is okay after." She leaned into Sam a bit more as the chill in the air started to settle around her.

"When I pull the demon out it's so painful I feel like I'm ripping the persons soul in two, it takes so much out of me." She paused looking at her feet. Sam waited patiently for her to continue knowing she wasn't done. He had been so forward before he was shocked with himself. Something about her instilled this desire, a hunger, he hadn't experienced before.

"It must be excruciating for them… I think that's why they all end up unconscious for a few hours, the pain is too much." She sighed and squeezed Sam's hand when he slipped his into hers. "So Dean doesn't want to hunt me?"

Sam laughed, "No, I think he has a feeling you'll be useful to us or something. Don't worry I told him you hunt alone." Sam grinned reassuringly at her and suddenly her heart melted he was just so sweet, he barely knew her and he was looking out for her.

She reached up and pulled his face gently to hers and placed a soft kiss on his check, pausing before trailing her lips down to settle on his. He moaned slightly when her tongue teased his lips, parting them slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she intensified the kiss exploring his mouth tentatively with her tongue.

She pressed him against the car and gasped as his teeth pulled softly on her lower lip and his hand tangled in her hair. Her hands ran up his t-shirt and down along the band of his sweats to his back, kneading her fingers into his hard shoulder blades.

He used his free hand to push the small of her back. She could feel him against her and groaned as he pulled on her hair, playing between pain and pleasure. She pushed herself harder against his erection wanting to drag him up to her room but also too afraid that breaking the kiss would ruin the passion. He seemed more hesitant now that the alcohol had left his system.

"A-hem," They both started at the sudden interruption. "I know my baby is tempting but you both need to back off, I think you're scratching the paint." A worried looking Dean instructed.

Sam noticed the look on Dean's face. "Sorry man," he said blushing a little at being caught. Riley was looking Dean over.

"Riley" She said holding her hand out which Dean took; introducing himself as well.

"We have a problem Sam… A big problem, Ellen just called." He said turning to Sam.

"Ellen?" Sam said mirroring his brother's facial expression.

"Yeah… she says Bobby's possessed and he's umm, well he's coming after us apparently." He explained looking past Sam. "It some demon called Beelzeboul."

Riley looked up suddenly. "Beelzeboul? Are you sure?"

"Positive, why you heard of him?" Dean said looking at her curiously.

"He's one of the Princess of Hell. You boys have a nasty demon on your ass." Riley said looking up at the boys. "He one of Lilith's messengers."

"Makes sense, she's always had it out for us. And I'm sure you escaping from hell hasn't helped." Sam looked at Dean. "So do we have a plan yet?"

"Yeah, Ellen rebuilt the Roadhouse, says she'll shut it down for a few days. Her and Jo are gonna set up some traps, wants us to lead Bobby there."

"No way! Uh uh! I am not taking him there. I refuse to put them in danger. Not after what happened last time I saw Jo." Sam said surprised Dean would even consider this.

"You don't think I tried to say no!" he yelled, starting to get worked up. "I promised I wouldn't put them in danger again. That's why we haven't gone back." He said taking a few deep breaths to calm down. "Ellen said this was her fight too, and that if we didn't do as we're told she'd hunt us down and castrate us."

Sam laughed slightly. "Well at least she hasn't changed. I guess she said it and made you believe it too eh?"

The boys continued to converse, making plans about packing and the route they would take. It was about a 12-hour drive and they wanted to make it in one go. Riley had watched and listened to the conversation contemplating her next move. She could see how much these people meant to the boys, and also knew they had lost so much already just from rumors in the hunting world.

She had exorcised Mastiphal before, another Prince of Darkness. That had taken so much out of her though, she had been unconscious for 15 hours after the exorcism. It had taken her another two days after that to regain her strength, but she was stronger now. She knew her powers, and she had a feeling Sam could help her out.

"Listen Riley, I know you hunt alone but…"

Riley interrupted Dean by holding her hand up in front of her. "I'll come, you wont be able to hold him long enough in a devils trap to exorcise him. Give me 20 to pack and shower kay?"

Dean nodded, and she gave Sam a small smile letting him know it was okay as she walked off towards her room.

It was strange she could feel fear and tension radiating from Dean but she could also sense anticipation and excitement. These emotions confused and alarmed her. Who was excited about someone close to them trying to kill them?

"She's a babe Sam." Dean said as she walked away slapping his baby brother on the shoulder.

"I can still hear you." She called back to them. Laughing at how blunt Dean could be.

She showered and pulled on black skinny jeans, brown leather boots and a white tank top before throwing her dirty clothes into her duffel. A knock on the door told her she had been a little over 20 minutes as it was an impatient one. She pulled her gun from the bedside table and tucked it into the back of her jeans checking o make sure it was properly loaded with rock salt. She dragged on a faded black leather coat shivering at the chill in the room; soon it would be cold enough to snow. She could almost smell it, she loved snow and always took a couple days off to go boarding.

Dean gave her a cocky grin as she exited the room pushing her bag into his gut forcing him to exhale sharply. "I always wanted a bell boy, it's about time these shitty motels provided the service." She said leaving him her bag and walking towards her car opening the trunk for him to place it inside.

"Nice girl you got yourself here Sammy boy." He shouted over the hood of her car to Sam who was walking down the stairs with his own duffel, and hair still wet from his shower.

"Aw, you're just jealous Dean. How sweet." She teased slapping him on the ass.

"Where's my tip?" He glared at her.

"That was it." She said smiling. "So how about I follow you two? We'll need to stop in about two hours for gas. That cool?"

"Yeah, see ya in a bit." Sam replied running his hand through his hair and flashing her a reassuring smile before folding his large frame into the impala.

Both cars pulled out of the parking lot onto an empty highway in the direction of the Roadhouse. Riley started pooling her energy as she followed the taillights of Dean's impala leading the way through the fog. She couldn't help feeling relieved that she didn't have to say good-bye to Sam yet, and wondered if that was part of the reason she had decided to help them.

**So again guys please review, if you write too then you know how important it is to know people are reading your stories. Plus constructive criticism is always welcome!!**


	5. A Long Awaited Reunion

**Hey guys, I know two posts in two days!! I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I really needed to write out some of my issues so here it is. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing!!**

Chapter 5:

Riley leaned her head against the cool window of her Pontiac, allowing her eyes to drift shut and the movement of the car lull her to sleep.

Sam had offered to drive her car. He knew she needed time to rest for what was coming, and plus he felt kind of bad she had been dragged into this. He could see the tension in her shoulders when they had stopped for gas and tried to come up with a way to make it disappear. As bad as he felt he was also slightly glad she was there, they needed her help and it was going to be a difficult task for the boys to deal with a possessed Bobby… but at least they were able to prepare them selves. Besides he wasn't ready for him and Riley to say good-bye yet.

He looked over at her and smiled. She was asleep; he turned the local weather station down on the radio. A stray strand of brown hair had fallen over her face. He didn't resist the urge; he reached over and gently tucked it behind her ear. She smiled in her sleep in response, not that he noticed.

**666**

Dean had turned up his AC/DC to the max and was trying to drown out his thoughts as he pushed the impala to its limit on the empty road.

Seeing Bobby possessed would be like seeing his father possessed. It had happened before and he wasn't sure if he could handle it again with the only father figure he had left. Hell he was Dean Winchester….

But that only meant something to people who knew him, his cool façade and tough exterior would remain intact but inside he would break just a little more. The problem with this was he could only handle it for so long.

The thought of seeing Jo again weighed heavy on his mind. He had thought about her on and off since the last time they had seen each other. They had an undeniable connection, but Dean didn't do relationships, or heartache. The thing is though that since he had returned from hell he had been thinking about her a lot.

He reached over to turn the radio up but it was already blaring so instead he pushed the gas harder. The pedal was already on the floor. His thoughts were staying; he eased up on the gas and let them take over. Submission was easy for him when no one was around to witness it.

**666**

Riley gasped for breath. He was there, on top of her, thrusting hard. Saying how tight she was and her disgust increased. His hand was on her throat, forcing her lungs to swell in desperation. He was intensifying his pleasure at the expense of her life.

Riley tried to look away to the back of the dirty vans seat. She let her tears fall silently down her face. He thrust harder and loosened his grasp on her throat as she struggled to find oxygen again. He was frantic now, and her tears came easier. The alley was dark he couldn't see her face and for that she was grateful

He let out an animalistic growl as he filled her and collapsed on top of her. He had found his release.

"Wanna sleep at my place tonight?" He asked kissing her softly.

"Can you just take me home?" She pleaded.

"Riley?"

"Riley can you hear me?" Sam said shaking her softly.

She cried softly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Riley wake up." He pleaded shaking her a little harder.

She sat up quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine Sam really. It was just a dream."

"You want to talk about it?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and she flinched at his touch so he pulled back abruptly.

"Sorry," She apologized. "Not really, it was nothing I just have nightmares that's all." It wasn't so much nightmare as it was reliving her past through her dreams. It always happened and all she could do was ignore it and keep doing what she was doing. She pulled her legs under her and switched to a local oldies station on the radio as Sam started the car again. "How much longer?"

Sam said about an hour or so and flicked the blinker to pull back onto the road.

"Sam." She stopped him from pulling out and took his hand placing a kiss into his palm that sent shivers up his spine. "Thanks." He smiled at her and let his hand stay in hers as he started the drive to the Roadhouse again.

Snow started to fall lightly in big white flakes. "Mmm I love snow. It smells so…" Riley searched for a word.

"Pure." Sam finished for her and switched the whippers on.

**666**

Dean had lost sight of Sam and Riley a good 45 minutes ago just before the snow had started to fall. He saw the turn off to the Roadhouse and indicated his descent onto the off ramp. The closer he got the more he thought about her. She was going to be there and he knew she would be there for him if he broke at the sight of Bobby.

He wouldn't break though he would be strong, be strong for her and Ellen and Sam.

The road turned to gravel and the snow was falling a little harder. The lights from the Roadhouse were just visible through the limited vision. He pulled up to the parking spot closest to the door and noted that no other cars where around. He cut the engine and the purr of it died slowly.

He gazed up at the looming structure and was surprised to see it was almost the same as the old Roadhouse. Just with newer wood and was more stable looking. Dean knew that Ellen had made it more protected though; she wouldn't risk a repeat of what happened last time.

The screen door opened and a tall blonde leaned against the frame. He sat there watching her unsure of how to handle it. She looked good, but maybe that's because he hadn't seen her in a while.

The last time he had seen her Sam had been possessed and tortured her. When it was over and he was sure she was okay Dean left making promises to call. Of course he never did, and for a while he had been unsure if she was still alive. But there she was right in front of him, living, breathing and walking towards his car.

"Waiting for an invitation Winchester?" She said pulling his door open. He stood up and looked down at her, snow had settled in her hair and was melting quickly. Her bare arms had goose bumps and he resisted the urge to rub his hands up and down them to warm her. He was close to her but he wanted to be closer.

"It may be new and improved but we don't do valet parking." She continued resisting her own urge to throw her arms around him. She had been so relieved to find out he was alive and now he was here in front of her. He was here, back from the dead but she still couldn't bring herself to fall into him even though their closeness suggested she should.

He grinned at her and took in her face. He was so happy to see her, "Haven't changed a bit Harvel. What'd ya say we go inside? It's a little cold out here."

"Still the same skirt chaser eh Dean? Don't think just cause you're coming inside means you can get me drunk" She replied leaving him to follow her up the wooden steps out of the cold and into the familiar warmth of the Roadhouse.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He smiled as Ellen slid a Jack's down the table in his direction. "Good to see ya kiddo."

"Great to be back, place looks better then the last time I was here."

"Last time you were here it was ashes." She recalled sadly. "Wont happen again though."

Dean took in his surroundings and realized the entire place was a devils trap. This demon wasn't killing or taking anyone else. He sighed and started to think about the task at hand. He had a feeling it would be a long night.

"Where's Sam?" Jo asked sliding into the stool beside him. Letting her leg rest lightly against his, she noticed him tense at the touch and smiled to herself. It pleased her she had that effect on him. Ellen placed a second Jacks in front on Jo and poured one for herself.

"On his way…" Dean explained what he knew about Riley and why she was with them, and then the three of them started to make a plan. They knew once Sam and Riley got there Bobby wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

**There it is guys hope you enjoyed! Please review!!**


End file.
